OS Fou de lui
by MiyachanTH
Summary: Tokio Hotel . Tom, ou comment avoir un réveil passionné et passionant.


Ça fait des mois que je l'observe sans cesse, gravant chacun de ses traits dans mon esprit, mémorisant toutes ses expressions, ses attitudes. Je le connais par coeur, il n'a plus aucun secret pour moi.

Cette manière qu'il a de rejeter ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière d'un mouvement souple des épaules. Cette façon qu'il a de mordiller ses ongles longs et recouverts de vernis lorsque le doute s'empare de lui, alors que ses beaux yeux marrons se voilent dans l'incertitude. Sa démarche féline et envoutante, lorsqu'il marche avec désinvolture dans la rue, inconscient des regards qu'il soulève.

Tout en lui me fait chavirer le coeur. Mon estomac fait des bonds dans mon ventre quand il m'adresse l'un de ses sourires rayonnant qui illuminent ma journée. Je ne vis plus que pour ces moments ou je pourrais le voir, lui parler, le toucher. Je suis amoureux de lui, fou amoureux serait le terme plus exact. Oui fou, car pour lui je déplacerai des montagnes, je décrocherai la lune. Si son coeur arrêtait de battre, je lui offrirai le mien car sans lui il ne me servirait à rien.

Je souris, attendri par sa bouille endormie qui repose sur mon épaule, et ma main joue avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux brillant et doux comme de la soie. J'en ramène une vers mes narines, et m'enivre de son odeur fruitée qui me fait quitter la terre ferme. De mon autre main, je dessine des arabesques sur son flanc, lui soutirant des frissons sensuels qui me mettent dans tous mes états.

Je baisse un peu la tête et embrasse son front une première fois, mais cela ne me suffit pas, alors je recommence, encore, et encore. Je suis incapable de m'arrêter, incapable de me passer de la douceur de sa peau, de son grain si fin et si doux sous mes lèvres.

Il bouge un peu, ses hanches venant se coller contre mon érection qui est à son maximum depuis un moment déjà, et je gémis doucement, électrisé par ce contact involontaire. Ma main se resserre sur ses cheveux et je ferme mes paupières, je ne veux pas le réveiller alors je lutte pour ne pas le retourner sur le matelas et le prendre sur le champ.

Alors que je me calme peu à peu, mes mains se rejoignent sur ses reins, le caressant sans relâche, montant et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui frémit sous leur passage. Je reprends mes baisers aériens sur son front, et accentue mes caresses, j'en ai besoin. Besoin d'assouvir mon envie de contact, besoin de le sentir vivant entre mes mains.

Son souffle chaud balaye mon cou, me tirant de violents frissons, et je peine a respirer normalement. Il m'excite. Innocent et endormi, il parvient encore à faire monter mon désir. Il me rend fou et dépendant. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire. Il est ma vie, mon tout.

Je glisse une main le long de ses cuisses qu'il a enroulé autour des miennes, effleurant la peau tendre qui s'offre à l'exploration de mes doigts rendus rugueux par la pratique de la guitare.

J'appose plus ferment ma paume sur sa peau, et dévie vers ses fesses musclées que je malaxe tendrement, appréciant leur texture veloutée.

Je gémis une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il remue un peu dans mes bras, se collant plus profondément à moi. Je tremble contre lui, retenant à grand peine mes ardeurs, frustré et comblé à la fois. Le tenir contre moi suffit à me transporter de bonheur, pourtant je veux plus. Je veux l'entendre soupirer dans mon cou, gémir sous mes assauts, crier mon nom en atteignant l'orgasme.

Sa main qu'il a posé sur mon ventre en s'endormant, glisse le long de mon flanc, caresse délicate et incontrôlée qui me transporte, me laissant le souffle court et saccadé. Une mèche de ses cheveux chatouille ma joue, je suffoque de plus en plus. Tout mon être vibre au moindre de ses contacts.

Son coeur bat posément contre mon torse, alors que le mien menace de s'envoler, tel un bataillon de papillons dans le ciel étoilé qui veille sur nous. Je bouge légèrement mon bassin contre le sien, attisant mon envie, gonflant mon sexe éperdu de désir qui réclame un soulagement que je n'obtiens pas.

D'un mouvement souple et lent, il se tourne dans mes bras, me tournant le dos, se collant à mon torse, et ses doigts cherchent les miens qu'il emprisonne tendrement, les portant à sa joue dans son sommeil. Inconsciemment, il colle ses fesses contre mon bassin, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur, et mon souffle se coupe.

Je ne respire plus, toute mon attention est focalisée sur lui, sur la courbe de ses reins qui épouse parfaitement mon corps. Je peine à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mon univers se résume à lui, uniquement lui, à son odeur que j'inspire profondément, à sa chaleur moite qui m'imprègne, à son goût que je savoure avec délice sur sa nuque. Ma langue s'insinue entre ses petits cheveux collés sur sa peau, les repoussant pour me laisser libre accès à sa peau sucrée.

Je passe ma main libre sur son ventre, cajolant ses abdominaux tout juste apparents, et titille son nombril de mon pouce que j'enfonce doucement dedans. Je sombre dans le désir qu'il m'inspire, et me noie dans mon amour. Si la mort pouvait être aussi douce que lui, alors je l'accueillerai avec plaisir le moment venu.

Son souffle s'accélère peu à peu sous mes attentions, et je le sens gigoter contre mon érection. Il resserre son emprise sur ma main qu'il tient toujours enlacée, et ses pieds viennent caresser les miens, lentement, tendrement. La réalité n'existe plus, mon environnement disparaît. Il ne reste que lui, lui qui s'éveille peu à peu et qui se déhanche lascivement contre moi.

Je souris dans ses cheveux et le fait pivoter face à moi. Je fixe ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, et décolle alors qu'il me sourit. Nos lèvres se joignent, caresse furtive avant de se coller plus franchement, s'effleurant, se quittant, se reprenant. J'en oublie mon nom, ma vie. Lui, rien que lui, il n'y a plus que lui.

Sa main agrippe ma mâchoire, et sa langue sort furtivement de son antre pour venir lécher ma lèvre inférieure. Je tends la mienne pour la rencontrer. Elles se cherchent, s'apprivoisent, et s'emmêlent. Danse sensuelle qui renait sans cesse depuis la nuit des temps. J'aspire son muscle humide, l'enroulant du mien, et mes mains s'activent le long de son corps élancé, si fragile que je pourrais le briser facilement.

Ma bouche se détache de la sienne, lui extirpant un grognement de mécontentement, et plonge dans son cou que je dévore de baisers. Je butine cette peau satinée qui m'obsède, la mordille tendrement, laissant une trace violacée qui le marque comme ma propriété. Sa gorge se tend tandis qu'il penche sa tête en arrière, m'offrant un meilleur accès.

Je suis envouté par sa jugulaire qui palpite sous sa peau, et la retrace du bout de ma langue. Chemin que je poursuis, m'acheminant le long de son torse pour le terminer sur son aine. Il frémit, soupire, et se cambre sous la douce torture que je lui inflige. Ses mains se promènent dans mon dos, me soufflant ce qu'il désire.

Je continue ma route, contournant l'objet de ma convoitise, frustration imposée mais délicieuse. Ma bouche se repaît de la douce chair de ses cuisses, qu'il tient écartées de façon décadente mais terriblement sensuelle. J'enroule ma main autour de sa hampe, lui imposant un léger mouvement lancinant, le faisant soulever ses hanches à la rencontre de plus de sensations.

Mes yeux croisent les siens, noircis par le désir, embués par l'envie. Son souffle s'accorde au mien, saccadé, alors que je remonte doucement le long de ses longues jambes effilées. Son sexe tendu à l'extrême réclame une attention que je suis tout disposé à lui donner, et j'enroule ma langue autour de son gland, le suçotant doucement.

Il gémit maintenant sans discontinuer, tout son corps n'est que langueur et impatience. Ses ongles griffent mon cou, alors que son ventre se soulève rapidement, m'infligeant des blessures tendres et enivrantes. Je frissonne quand sa voix rauque me susurre des mots d'amour et me demande plus. Toujours plus. Je vole loin dans le ciel du désir, et me perds dans les sensations que je lui offre et qu'il me rend.

Mon corps remonte le long du sien, ma bouche honorant chaque centimètre de peau qui s'abandonne à ma gourmandise. Je retrace le dessin de sa mâchoire puis m'empare de sa bouche, en un geste désespéré, amoureux. Nos langues se nouent, pour ne plus se quitter alors que je le pénètre avec lenteur. Sa respiration se coupe, et je respire fortement pour lui, partageant mon air avec cet ange qui me fait tourner la tête.

Mes mains descendent le long de ses bras et nos doigts se mêlent, alors que nos bassins se déhanchent sur le rythme d'une même mélodie enchanteresse. Nos gémissements se confondent, et nos prénoms murmurés envahissent la pièce, musique merveilleuse et excitante. Je plane dans les limbes du plaisir, et l'entraine avec moi, toujours plus haut, loin de ce qui n'est pas nous. Sensation unique qui me pousse à accélérer mes gestes, plus loin , plus fort, encore, toujours.

Un dernier mouvement, un dernier gémissement, et notre voyage se termine dans un cri commun, alors que la jouissance nous rattrape, nous faisant toucher les étoiles. Son corps pantelant s'étale sous le mien et je plonge mon nez dans son cou, m'enivrant encore une fois de son parfum, mélange subtil de fruits et de transpiration qui prolonge mon extase.

Ses mains caressent mon dos, m'aidant à reprendre mon souffle, et me ramenant près de lui. Instant de tendresse pendant lequel nos corps s'apaisent, atterrissage en douceur après ce vol orgasmique.

Je me coule plus près de lui, voulant me fondre en lui, tentative dérisoire pour ne faire qu'un avec celui pour qui mon coeur bat chaque jours.

Sa voix douce s'élève, rauque, sensuelle, divine, et je frissonne encore.

**Je t'aime tellement Tom ...je suis dingue de toi**

Je t'aime aussi Bill, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu me rends fou, folie merveilleuse, folie amoureuse qui me consume à petit feu, sans espoir d'extinction. Fou parce que tu n'es pas un homme ordinaire, tu es avant tout mon frère, jumeau de surcroit, et je t'aime plus que la raison ne l'autorise.


End file.
